


Brave Knights and Evil Dragons

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Grace PoV, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Silly Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Grace lounged on the couch and browsed her copy of Seventeen while Steve and Charlie set up an elaborate pillow fort in front of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to cheer myself up today, so I wrote some established McDanno family fluff with Danny's kids and Nahele. For the purposes of this fic, Steve has adopted Nahele (or is at least taking steps to do so).
> 
> I was inspired by this prompt on otpisms on tumblr (http://otpisms.tumblr.com): Person A walking in on Person B and their child playing in a pillow fort and person B says “I swear it was the kids idea, not mine.“ Bonus points if their kid says "Sure mom/dad, blame it on the five year old.”

Grace lounged on the couch and browsed her copy of  _Seventeen_  while Steve and Charlie set up an elaborate pillow fort in front of her. Apparently, they didn’t need "the princess” to do anything while the “brave knight” (Charlie, wielding a plastic toy sword) came to rescue her from the “evil dragon” (Steve, who didn’t have any props, but did have an impressive roar that made Charlie squeal in delight).

Grace was reading an article about Taylor Swift when she heard Danno’s confused voice drifting from Steve and Danny’s bedroom upstairs. “What happened to all of the pillows?”

Danno came downstairs and stopped a few feet away from the couch. Grace glanced at Danno and smirked at his baffled expression before she resumed reading her magazine. “What’s going on here?”

Charlie and Steve stopped their game and looked up at Danno. Charlie held his sword out proudly. “I’m the brave knight here to rescue Princess Grace from the evil dragon who trapped her in a tower!”

Danno pointed at Steve with an amused grin. “And I’m guessing you’re the evil dragon?”

Steve’s face reddened. He seemed embarrassed to be caught playing like a little kid. “It was Charlie’s idea, I swear!”

Grace snorted at his ridiculous behavior and flipped the page of her magazine. “Sure, Dad, blame the five-year-old.”

A long silence followed, and Grace looked up to find Steve and Danny staring at her with wide eyes.  _Oh._  That was the first time she called Steve “dad” out loud. She had thought of Steve that way for a while now, but she hadn’t actually said anything until now.

Grace put down her magazine and awkwardly cleared her throat. “Uh, was it okay for me to call you that?”

Steve’s eyes filled with tears. He rushed over to the couch, knocking over the pillow fort, and pulled Grace into a fierce hug. “Of course it’s okay, Grace. It’s wonderful!” She felt him stroking her hair as he gazed at Danno. “Assuming it’s okay with Danno, of course.”

Danno stepped over the pillows and joined Steve and Grace on the couch. “I’d love it if you called him that, Grace,” Danno said, sounding just as emotional as Steve.  _Geeze, her dads could be so sappy sometimes._ He embraced them both, and Charlie, apparently feeling left out, scrambled onto Steve’s lap and hugged Grace. Grace giggled at being the center of her family’s attention.

She heard the front door unlocking. Nahele must be home from his job at Kamekona’s shrimp truck. He strolled into the living room and stared at the group on the sofa. “Apparently you guys were having a big family hug without me? And what’s with all of the pillows?”

Grace laughed. “We’ll explain later. Get over here, you nerd!”

Nahele shrugged and stepped over the scattered pillows to join in the group hug. He was looking forward to hearing Grace explain the backstory behind his family’s silly behavior, but for now, he was enjoying the random heartwarming moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/152964855450/brave-knights-and-evil-dragons


End file.
